


if there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes

by orphan_account



Series: close watch on this heart of mine [2]
Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, These actually aren't following the prompts at all lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things you said with no space between us // things you said when we were the happiest we ever were</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. things you said with no space between us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



frankie and abbey date for six months and never touch.

 

they hold hands on the way to classes, give quick kisses in the morning before school starts, and frankie thinks about clawd and draculaura, thinks about cleo and deuce, thinks about every couple in monster high.

 

"abbey," she says, one day.

 

"yes?"

 

abbey's room is cold and clean, and frankie has to bundle herself up in three or four sweaters whenever she visits abbey's home. she goes over nearly every night after school if she doesn't already have plans with her ghoulfriends, and they study together or talk for hours - abbey has a lot of interesting stories to tell about her life, frankie learns.

 

"why are we so... so... so  _distant?_ "

 

"what mean?"

 

"well," frankie sighs, hesitant, "we're not like the other couples at monster high. i feel like things are moving too slow, sometimes."

 

abbey nods. "have been waiting for right time to tell you, too."

 

"okay," frankie says. "good."

 

"you want to kiss now?"

 

"no," frankie says. "let's let it happen naturally. can you just hold me for a while?"

 

abbey smiles. "can do that."

 

eventually, frankie falls asleep in her arms.

 

 

 


	2. things you said when we were on top of the world

"so," draculaura says, "the dance is coming up soon, frankie."

 

"i know!" frankie says back, jumping slightly in her seat. "i'm so excited. you guys are gonna help me find something to wear, right?"

 

"of  _course,_ " clawdeen tells her, from across the table. "you're taking abbey, right?"

 

frankie frowns. "actually," she says, "she hasn't asked me yet."

 

"so?" draculaura says. "ask her yourself.  _duh._ "

 

"i don't know, guys."

 

"come  _on,_ " clawdeen laughs. "you two are inseparable. you're with her, like, every second of every day now. you  _have_ to ask her." _  
_

 

frankie glances across the creepateria, and finds abbey sitting at a table with heath.

 

"like, right now?" frankie asks.

 

"it's now or never."

 

* * *

 

 

"hey, guys," frankie says, sitting down next to abbey. "uh, heath, can i talk to abbey alone for a few minutes? i promise i won't take long."

 

"oh," heath says, "yeah, okay, i get it. girl stuff. talk to you later, i guess."

 

"what is wrong?" abbey asks.

 

"nothing!" frankie says quickly. "nothing's wrong."

 

"why kick heath out, then?"

 

"i just thought it would be awkward for me to ask this with him around."

 

"ask what?"

 

frankie sighs and closes her eyes. "abbey, will you go to the school dance with me?"

 

abbey breaks out in laughter. "of course, frankie!" she says. "apologize for not asking. just assumed we were going together. should not have. i'm sorry."

 

"it's okay," frankie says, and gives abbey a cheek kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

on the night of the dance, abbey is beautiful, and frankie can't find the words to describe her.

 

she's wearing a short, light blue dress with white gladiator sandals, and she walks up to frankie and asks  _you ready?_

 

 _yes,_ frankie responds.  _you look..._

 

_i look?_

 

 _amazing,_ frankie says, and shivers with excitement and electricity.

 

abbey is a surprisingly good dancer, and when the slowest song comes on, she rocks with frankie, hands around her waist, and listens to the music.

 

a few minutes into the song, frankie whispers,  _i think this is the happiest i've ever been._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do they have school dances at monster high i genuinely can't remember just pretend they do okay

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you have no idea to write abbey's way of speech


End file.
